Taking Over Hogwarts
by Flying-with-Broken-Wings-13
Summary: Kurt Hummel just wants to impress Blaine. He decides to start a Glee club at Hogwarts to get his attention and ends up getting the attention of a lot more interesting characters along the way. Klaine, AS/S, Finchel and about 100 more.  Crossover kinda
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my take on the Glee characters at Hogwarts. I'm only writing this because no one ever places the kids in the right house. I have a very long rant on my Tumblr about why each kid belongs in which house... I get angry about these things. This is crack, but not this chapter. This chapter is just setting you up for the crack. Enjoy. Oh, and in case any of you want to know now where and why I've sorted everyone- **

**slytherin for the win .tumblr. com/post/6749311691/house-sorting (Remove the spaces.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Kurt had first been excepted, he was sure it was a joke. His letter came in the mail on July 20th, five years prior. His father seemed to be as confused as he was when an old barn owl flew into their home early one morning during breakfast. Kurt still remembers the look of pure horror on his father's face when the letter dropped in his bowl of porridge.<p>

"Kurt, it's addressed to you," His father had grumbled, staring down sadly at the ruined food. Kurt sighed, removed the apron he was wearing, and took the letter from his father.

"Do owls usually deliver mail?" Kurt asked his father curiously, noticing the address of the letter. It was far too specific for Kurt's liking.

"I don't think so," Answered Burt, eying his son carefully. He'd thought this might come sometime soon.

"Dad, what's H-Hogwarts?" Kurt asked, skimming the letter quickly. He'd never heard of any school called Hogwarts, and he was sure magic wasn't _real._ How crazy that someone would try to prank him like that. He was very curious as to how they trained the owl to fly through the window like that.

"Kurt, I knew I was going to have to explain this to you eventually." Kurt noticed that his father looked rather forlorn and couldn't help but wonder why they prank would make him so sad.

"Explain what to me?" Kurt was feel extremely impatient, clutching the letter tightly in his hands.

"There was something you didn't know about your mother," Burt began, staring at his son. "Something a little strange."

"Go on, then. What is it?" Kurt was standing on his toes, bouncing up and down. He didn't remember much about his mother, but he certainly didn't think there was anything particularly strange about her.

"Before I met her, she went to that school," Explained Burt, pointing at Kurt's letter.

"Dad, I don't understand. Magic isn't real. Wizards aren't real. How can this, this Hogwarts place be real?" Kurt demanded to know. What was his father trying to tell him?

"Son, I swear to you, it is."

Kurt stared at his father for several long moments, and then fixed his gaze back upon his letter. He need supplies and school robes and an owl, cat, or a rat? Kurt rather liked the idea of owning an owl, but where did one buy something like a large black cauldron? Or Standard Book of Spells level one? Kurt had so many questions for his father that he didn't know where to begin, though he'd eventually figured it all out.

Kurt could hardly believe how much his life had changed since that day. For starters, he actually had friends. In elementary school no one ever spoke to Kurt. They all thought he dressed weird, played weird games, and sang weird songs. None of them had even bothered to get to know Kurt. At Hogwarts, however, most everyone was nice to him. He had several really close friends, and as of almost four years ago, he had a brother.

Finn Hudson was a Hufflepuff. Of course, when Kurt first met the boy, they hadn't been sorted yet, but still. There was something odd about the boy, that Kurt liked. When he'd first seen him at Kings Cross Station, he knew they were going to be fast friends. It just so happened that Finn and his mother Carol ended up having to approach Kurt and his father.

"Excuse me?" Carol asked, tapping Burt on the shoulder gently. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get onto Platform 9¾ would you? I noticed your owl and assumed your son was also headed to Hogwarts." She whispered the last word as though it were taboo, which Kurt supposed, maybe it was.

"Ah, yeah. I don't really remember. My wife told me once, but I don't think I heard her right." Kurt's father closed his eyes in thought for a minute and Kurt gave Finn an awkward wave.

"I like your owl," Finn said happily.

"Thank you. His name is Pavarotti," Kurt told the other boy, a smile on his face. He was proud of his owl.

"That's a nice name." Finn smiled and Kurt decided it was a nice sight.

"Could you call your wife?" Carol suggest kindly, bobbing nervously. The large clock on the wall said five minutes to ten.

"No, no. She's passed on," Burt explained, before slowly hitting himself on the head.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry."

"All I remember her telling me is that you're supposed to run at the wall in between platforms nine and ten, but that doesn't sound right at all," Burt mumbled to himself, and before anyone knew what was happening Finn began pushing his trolly quickly towards the wall. Kurt bit his lip tightly, expecting a crash. Instead he saw the boy disappear though the wall.

"Wow! Cool!" Exclaimed Kurt, running after him. He, like the other boy, vanished and ended up in a busy train station.

Kurt wasn't sure what happened after Finn and he were safely on the train. He assumed Burt and Carol bonded in the short time they were alone together, and well, the rest was history. A year later they announced to the two young boys that they were getting married and they all moved in together.

"Kurt, an owl just arrived for you!" Finn yelled up the steps to his brother. Kurt let out an annoyed sigh and stomped down the steps.

"You could have been a good brother and just brought me the letter," Kurt snapped at him, taking the scroll off the owls leg.

"Since when have I been a good brother?" Asked Finn jokingly, and Kurt shrugged.

"Never, I guess."

"So, who's the letter from?" Finn stuck his head on Kurt's shoulder, and attempted to read the sloppy scrawl. Kurt turned around quickly, blushing a deep red.

"Kurt, come on! Tell me who the letter is from," Whined the larger boy, as he tried to take it from Kurt's hands.

"Finn, I will hurt you!" Kurt yelled loudly while slapping away Finn's hands. The letter he had been holding happened to be from his best friend, Blaine Anderson, the boy Kurt was madly in love with.

"Is it from that Potter kid?" Finn asked, eying his brother curiously. "'Cause if it is, I promise I won't judge you."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt was used to his step-brother's stupid questions considering he was asked about ten every day, but usually they at least made sense. Usually.

"He's a total flamer, isn't he?" Finn had asked innocently, looking down at Kurt.

"No, of course not, Finn. How would you even know? You've barely spoken to him," Kurt told him, and he tried hard to keep his voice even. The truth was, Kurt had been pretty certain Albus was gay, and just didn't want anyone to know, and that was something he could respect.

"No, I'm pretty every dude in Slytherin is gay," Finn said seriously, which caused Kurt to scoff at him.

"Finn, I'm in Slytherin," Kurt said angrily, though he wasn't really sure why.

"Doesn't really help the case," Finn mumbled. He stared over at Kurt in an attempt to see his reaction. Kurt hadn't technically come out to the family yet, but everyone pretty much already knew. Even someone as naive as Finn.

"Alright, fine. Maybe you're right," Kurt said hesitantly, suddenly finding his shoes extremely interesting.

"About Potter being gay? Yeah, I know," Finn smiled at the smaller boy, and Kurt's face fell.

"Finn, sometimes you're just stupid," Kurt told him harshly, and Finn opened his mouth to retaliate. "The letter was from Blaine, by the way."

"Oh, Blaine," Finn said, rolling his eyes. He'd never really liked Blaine much, though Kurt wasn't sure why. Everyone else seemed to love him. He was nice, funny, cute, smart, talented, and did he mention cute?

"I don't understand why you don't like him," Kurt grumbled, looking at Finn expectantly.

"He's just- I don't know. He's weird." It was obvious to Kurt that this wasn't Finn's actually reason, but he didn't want to push the subject too hard.

"You know, I get along with Noah alright, despite some of the things he says. You could at least do the same for me," Kurt was trying to keep the hurt from his voice, and failing.

"Yeah, I know," Finn muttered as he gave Kurt his "gassy infant" guilty face. "I'll try, okay. It just bothers me how the girls are always talking about him and stuff."

Kurt almost laughed aloud at Finn's remark. If there was anyone close to being out and proud at Hogwarts it would have been Blaine Anderson. He didn't yell it down the hallways everyday or anything, but he would tell you if you asked. Kurt had just always assumed that everyone knew Blaine was gay, but apparently they didn't.

"Finn, I doubt you'll have to worry about Blaine getting all the girls," Kurt told the other boy, rolling his eyes. Finn seemed to be confused so Kurt when on. "He's gay."

"Oh!" Finn exclaimed. He was unable to keep the smile from his lips. "So you two are like, together?"

"Finn, your gay jokes make my life a lot more difficult than it has to be." Kurt glared, and Finn put up his hands in defense.

"Hey, man. It wasn't a joke! I was being serious," Finn said quickly as he tried to redeem himself.

"Okay, Finn. If a person is gay, they can't be forced out of the closet, okay? They need to be given time so that when they're ready, it won't be as hard for them," Kurt explained, his tone raised dramatically as he spoke.

"Alright dude. Just let that person know that we'll all still be here for him when he is ready." Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder and then walked into the living room. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his brother's words. "By the way, though, if you two are a thing, I'll seriously need to have a talk with him."

"Finn, we're not," Kurt tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Always the protective one, Finn was.

Kurt, finally being left alone, was able to read Blaine's letter.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Not gonna lie, life at Dalton kinda sucks. I get back home next weekend, though. We should totally meet up whenever you can. My last day is Friday, so I'd be good any day after that, but it's up to you. The Warblers are all trying to read this over my shoulder, and they won't shut up. It's bad enough that I have to deal with them all at Hogwarts, then my parents send me to this awful camp for half the summer so that I can "bond with other young wizards in a safe and fun environment". What does that even mean? Do they think I'm five? I'm fifteen years old, for Merlin's sake! I feel like they just wanted me off their hands. I refuse to come back next summer. I love the Warblers, I do. But I'll see them at Hogwarts. I will sort of miss the performing, though. We were a pretty good acapella group. Anyway, get back to me about when we can hang out. I miss you._

_Love, Blaine Anderson_

Kurt felt his heart beat faster at the signature. It did indeed say, "love". Kurt almost got up to happy dance when Finn walked into the room again, a pompous smirk on his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, just making plans for me and Blaine to hang out. As friends," Kurt added when he saw the look on Finn's face. "What about you? Why do you look so smug?"

"Oh, I just got done talking to Rachel," Finn answer nonchalantly.

"She knows how to use a phone?" Asked Kurt, mildly interested. Both of Rachel's fathers were wizards and usually wizards didn't use electronics.

"She's been staying at her Aunt's house for the past couple of weeks. She's a muggle, so she taught Rachel how," Finn explained, a bright smile sat on his lips.

"How interesting," Kurt answered sarcastically. "What happened to Quinn? Weren't you guys-"

"Her and I hit a rough patch the other day," Said Finn, cutting Kurt off.

"So now you're trying to get back with Rachel?" Kurt shook his head at the sheer stupidity that was his brother. He'd never actually met anyone who went back and forth between girls as much as he did.

"Actually, no. She was giving me advice on how to make up with Quinn," Finn told Kurt this like it was the most clever plan anyone had ever had. Kurt gaped at him like it was the stupidest.

"You asked your ex-girlfriend how to make up with your current girlfriend? Are you an idiot?"

"She didn't seem to mind too much! Rachel's good at that kind of stuff, smart too. Why wouldn't I ask her for help?" Finn asked defensively.

"Because it probably just broke her heart," Kurt snapped at him. "And because both of these girls are in Slytherin! Which means they're evil and most likely have about nine different ways to kill you, and each other, mapped out in their heads."

It was when Kurt and Finn began arguing that they really seemed like brothers. Though they'd only been living in the same house for four years, they acted more like they'd been together since birth, which sometimes wasn't a good thing. Especially when Finn did something stupid. Which happened a lot.

"It's not my fault I don't understand how girls think!" Finn yelled, frustrated that he was constantly messing things up.

"You could try listening when they talk instead of just staring at their chests," Kurt suggested, then gave Finn one of his famous bitch stares that he usually saved for Rachel.

Their arguments could last anywhere from twenty minutes, to two hours, to two days. Finn usually forgets why their fighting in the first place and starts yelling at Kurt about random other things, while Kurt thinks of witty things to say in response. That day, though, Kurt was in a hurry to write Blaine back, and didn't much feel like arguing with Finn.

"I can't help it, alright, I'm a guy!" Finn said defensively, and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Alright Finn, whatever. You win. I'll be in my room, if you need me." With that, Kurt ran up the stairs quickly, lock himself in his room, and pulled out a piece of paper and a quell.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm sorry you're not having a very good time at camp. I wish I could have gone this year to keep you company. It sure would have beat sitting in my kitchen arguing with Finn practically every day. If only it wasn't so expensive. Oh well, I'm sure I'll live. Anyway, I am free any day next week. Saturday, if you want. Just send me back a date, time, and place. I miss you too, of course. Life is pretty boring when you don't have your best friend to talk to. Oh, and about the performing thing. I had an idea the other night that I thought you might like. We'll talk about it in person next week. See you soon._

_Love, Kurt Hummel_

Kurt read and reread the letter over and over again to insure that he hadn't made any silly writing mistakes and smiled when he decided it was perfect. He wasn't sure about signing the letter "love" or not, but assumed it would be okay because Blaine had first. Still, the idea made him nervous. He walked over to his dark colored owl, Pavarotti, and tied the letter to her leg.

"Give this to Blaine," He whispered in her ear, and the bird took off out his window excitedly, as she usually did when asked to go on a mission.

The following day passed by without any word from Blaine. Kurt found himself worrying slightly that he shouldn't have signed the letter "love, Kurt" or that maybe his owl had somehow gotten lost and Blaine would think Kurt was just blowing him off. He was panicking so much that he even tried to start an argument with Finn to distract himself. Sadly, his brother was in too good a mood to bother with Kurt's insults as he and Quinn had just made up. Kurt found himself pacing his room for most of the night until he realized how incredibly stupid he was being, and went to lay down.

It was at that moment that he saw his bird flying quickly towards his room. He jumped out of bed, opened his window carefully, and allowed the bird in. Pavarotti hooted happily in Kurt's direction, flying all around the room.

"Calm. Down. So I. Can get. That. Letter!" Kurt said between snatches toward his owl.

Kurt finally manged to grab onto his owl and pull off the small note attached to her.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Saturday sounds lovely to me. How about around two? I'd say your house, but then I'd feel like I was being rude, just inviting myself over. But I'm going to say your house anyway. See you then?_

_Love, Blaine._

Kurt jotted down a quick, "Yes, that sounds great," before excitedly flailing around on his bed. He couldn't believe how adorable Blaine was, or that he was signing his letters with love. Or that he was going to get to see him soon, after almost a month. Kurt didn't even care how pathetic he looked. He was just damn happy to be alive at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>This was gonna be total crack, but it's not yet. Once they get to Hogwarts it's gonna be pretty cracky, but still follow a story line and make sense. There going to be pretty much every ship known to man in this fanfiction. Yes, it involves second generation Potterkids. Yes, a couple of them are going to be main characters. And yes, I am a big supporter of a FinnKurt bromance. :) Reviews maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter ready to go. And if any of you read my other fic, there should be a new chapter up late tonight/tomorrow. Look forward to that. Without further ado, I give you BLAINE.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson had first suspected he was attracted to men at around the age of five. He walked into his parent's room one afternoon, attempting to find his lost toy wand, when he knocked over his mother's issue of "Witch Weekly". On the cover was a large picture of Harry Potter, holding up a very small child. Blaine couldn't help but note how handsome glasses looked on men.<p>

It wasn't until he was seven that he knew for sure, though. His older sister, who had started Hogwarts the year before, was home for the summer. After many hours of begging, their parents finally agreed to let her have a friend over. The second Blaine laid eyes on the boy he knew it was love. Except, not real love because he was only seven and Jeremiah was twelve. Obviously that hadn't worked out too well, either.

At the ripe age of nine, while he and his family were out shopping in Diagon Alley, he'd seen two men holding hands, a small girl walking with them, talking quickly. He pointed it out to his sister and she rolled her eyes, whispering to him that the men were gay.

"Gay?" Blaine asked his sister in an equally quite voice.

"It's when someone likes the same gender as them," His sister snapped, quickening her pace. She'd never really enjoyed speaking with her younger brother.

"I'm gay," Blaine mumbled to himself, hoping that there wasn't anything wrong with him. The way his sister had explained it, gay sounded like something scandalous.

"Look at Alec Berry," He heard his mother grunt. "I always thought he was a real handsome man. I remember a lot of our friends being so let down when he and Harold began seeing each other."

"I can't believe they were allowed a daughter," His father retorted, a nasty look on his face. He was glaring toward the two men in disgust.

"Yes, well, times have changed, haven't they Stewart?" Blaine noticed that, though his mother wasn't saying anything too offensive, she looked equally as repulsed by the men. He wanted to ask why being gay was such a bad thing, but decided against it. He parents didn't generally like being asked questions. In fact, his parents didn't usually like talking to him all that much in general.

When he was eleven and his Hogwarts letter finally came, Blaine decided he would ask his parents about their views on gay people. He knew what he was, and didn't like hiding it. They both seemed to be in relatively good moods, proud of their son for getting his letter, so he thought then would have been as good a time as any.

"Mother, Father. Can I ask you something?" Blaine's voice shook and he attempted to avoid each of his parent's gazes when they both looked up at him.

"What is it, Blaine?" Asked his mother, though she hadn't sounded the least bit interested.

"Remember a few years ago when we were in Diagon Alley?" Both his parents nodded their heads a little, though they looked unsure about which time he was referring too.

"The one time. When we saw the Berry's?" Blaine explained further, and both his parents had the same reaction. Recognition and then disgust.

"Yes," His father answered curtly. He sounded extremely annoyed that Blaine had brought the subject up.

"Well, I was just wondering why you seemed to dislike them so much?" First Mr. and Mrs. Anderson just stared at each other, unable to answer the question. Then, finally, his mother spoke.

"They're different than us."

"Abominations," His father interjected loudly.

"Because they're in love?" In a few years, his father's words would have just made him angry, but because Blaine was so young, they just hurt him. He didn't want to be an abomination.

"Blaine, you can't call what they have love!" Gasped his mother, seeming as though she was about to start crying.

"What in the world is all this about, Blaine? Who taught you to speak like this?" Mr. Anderson snapped at him, his voice angry and cold.

"Nothing. Sorry I asked," Blaine muttered, getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen. It was at that moment that Blaine decided he didn't like his parents all that much. They seemed more like abominations than he did.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mother," Blaine said to his mother as he appeared suddenly from the fireplace.<p>

"Oh, right. I'd forgotten you were coming home today," Answered his mother, not looking up from her magazine. Blaine just always felt so welcomed in his home.

"Miss me?" Blaine asked sarcastically, not really expecting an answer. He didn't get one, either.

Needless to say his parents didn't take it too well when he'd come out to them. His father still refused to look in his eyes whenever Blaine passed him in the hallway. He supposed that was why his family insured that he would be away for eleven months out of the year.

"Oh, I'm going to my friend Kurt's house tomorrow. Just so you know," Blaine informed her as he walked up their steps.

"How long are you staying?" It was a normal question that any mom would ask, but the way his mother said it, she sounded hopeful that he wouldn't be coming back at all.

"As long as they'll have me," Blaine told her simply, walking to his room. He was slowly getting used to the fact that his parents hated him.

* * *

><p>"You should have been there for dinner! It's so uncomfortable trying to have a normal conversation with them!" Blaine exclaimed to Kurt angrily. He knew he was lucky to have a friend who would listen to him rant about his parents at any given time.<p>

"They'll get over it eventually, Blaine. It's just going to take them a little longer," Kurt told his friend, sadly.

"I doubt it. I'm so excited to just graduate from Hogwarts already. Then I won't have to deal with them anymore," Blaine grumbled to himself, mostly. Kurt just frowned at him, not wanting to drag on the discussion for Blaine's sake.

"We've still got three more years," Kurt reminded him, unable to not sound like the biggest buzz kill in the world.

"Yeah, I know," Blaine said curtly. He didn't even bother trying to keep the attitude from his voice. His parents had always made him feel incredibly annoyed, but for some reason, that summer it was worse.

"Okay, subject change then? Or do you just want to sulk all day?" Kurt asked brightly, thought Blaine noticed that he looked slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have snapped at you," Blaine mumbled avoiding the other boy's gaze.

"It's alright, no harm done. I'm sorry your parents frustrate you so much," Kurt answered sincerely. Blaine appreciated how much his friend truly cared about him. He'd never really had someone in his life who would actually listen to him when he spoke.

"Thank you, Kurt. It means a lot to me," Blaine couldn't help sounding cheesy and lame. He was sure Kurt didn't mind.

"No problem, Blaine." Kurt's face was lit up in the brightest way possible, and Blaine couldn't help but notice how adorable Kurt looked like that. "So how are the Warblers doing? Jeff and Wes okay?"

"Jeff and Wes are never okay," Blaine joked as he gave Kurt one of his best smiles.

"They are quite insane, aren't they?" Kurt asked, knowing full well that both Wes and David were too uptight for their own good.

"I wanted to sneak out one night and go for a swim and they threatened to tell on me," Grumbled Blaine, still angry about the whole event. "I mean, I've been friends with them for years but sometimes I can't stand to be around them."

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to respect rules and value friendship or something?" Kurt questioned, sounding rather amused. Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I didn't choose to be in Gryffindor," Blaine said sternly. "If it were up to me I'd have picked Slytherin."

"Why?" Kurt asked, his heart fluttering for a moment.

"My parents were both in Slytherin. Gryffindor just gave them another reason to be disappointed in me." Blaine avoided Kurt's gaze so that the other boy wouldn't be able to see just how much his relationship with his parents bothered him.

"Gryffindor is the most respectable house in Hogwarts, Blaine. And this is coming from a Slytherin," Said Kurt, patting Blaine softly on the shoulder. He understood what it was like to disappoint people.

"You know, my mother was a Ravenclaw," Kurt said quietly. "My father said that she would have been proud of me no matter where I was sorted, as long as I was being myself."

"Your dad is so accepting," Blaine sounded envious, though he didn't mean to. "I wish you would just tell him you're gay."

Kurt sighed, staring at the boy across from him. Of course he'd told Blaine he was gay. He had to tell Blaine. He trusted Blaine with all of his secrets. Even his most privet ones. Though he thought the other boy would at least understand that Kurt couldn't just _tell_ his dad.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Blaine mumbled, throwing Kurt an apologetic stare. "It's just, I feel like he would appreciate it. Like maybe right now he doesn't feel like you trust him."

Blaine knew Kurt's family fairly well. His step-mom was alway incredibly nice to Blaine when he came over, and Finn seemed to tolerate him enough. Kurt's father didn't really say much to him, but it was obvious how much Burt truly cared about his son. It made Blaine's heart ache a bit that he didn't have that sort of father.

"I never really thought about that," Kurt whispered guiltily. "I am just nervous."

"Courage. I know you have a lot of it," Blaine said simply, taking Kurt's hand slowly. His hazel eyes met Kurt's blue ones for just a moment before Kurt looked away, embarrassed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Just as Kurt said this, Finn barged into the room holding a large potions book in his hands. He took one look at the scene, blushed, and walked away. Blaine and Kurt couldn't help but crack up at the look on Finn's face.

* * *

><p>"You're sure you and Blaine aren't together?" Finn asked almost a millisecond after Blaine left their home. He'd apparently been waiting for quite some time to ask.<p>

"Yes, Finn. I'm pretty positive." Kurt almost hadn't wanted to dignify the question with a response but thought it best not to let Finn's mind wander too much.

"Then what exactly did I walk in on? 'Cause it certainly didn't seem like nothing to me." Sounded worried, though Kurt couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"He was giving me a speech about courage," Kurt said with a laugh and Finn just glared at him.

"What does that even mean?" Asked Finn, his voice higher pitched then usual.

"It means he was being a good friend you that you shouldn't over analyze thing because your small brain really can't take it," Kurt snapped, walking into the kitchen. Finn followed him, only to be distracted by the smell of cooking food.

"Is dinner almost ready, mom?" Finn grunted, his mouth practically watered as he stared at the oven.

"Just about, honey," Mumbled Carol distractedly. She was humming some old 80's tune Kurt vaguely recognized. When Finn began to sing along, Kurt realized something.

"Oh man! I forgot to tell Blaine about the idea I had!" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"What idea?" Both Carol and Finn asked at once.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Just a way to get his mind off of things for a while," Kurt muttered, not really wanting to talk about it with anyone at the moment.

"What was it?" Finn asked again. He looked extremely curious and Kurt felt bad for not wanting to tell him.

"I just thought, because he likes preforming so much, we could start some sort of music club at Hogwarts. It might be fun," Kurt explained quickly, trying to avoid looking at Finn's face.

"That actually sounds really cool, dude," Finn said, surprising both Kurt and Carol. They both looked at him in shock and he laughed. "What? I'm not allowed to like music?"

"Of course you are," Kurt told him reluctantly. "It's just not something I thought you'd be interested in."

"I'll have you know I'm a pretty good drummer, Kurt," Finn said in a mocking tone.

"Well, I had more of a singing club in mind."

"I like to sing," Stated Finn immediately. Kurt had not expected such a strong reaction from his step-brother, but was rather happy to hear that someone else liked his idea.

"So you'd want to join?" Kurt questioned, the corners of his lips twisting up in a smile as he spoke.

"Sure, dude. If you got it running I'd totally try it out." Finn was more often than not nothing more than a large, talking monkey. But Kurt was rather happy to call the other boy his brother that day.

"Alright kids. Dinner's ready," Carol told them, setting a few things out onto their kitchen table. "Your father should be home any minute."

Sure enough, as soon as she'd spoke they heard the sound of Kurt's father pulling into the drive through, most likely too fast. Carol smiled at the door, glad to see her husband after a long day. Finn was staring longingly at the food, wanting nothing more than to make his plate, and Kurt was playing with the fashionable scarf he wore around his neck, nervous.

"Alright, let's eat!" Burt yelled enthusiastically, sitting down at the table. Finn smiled at him and began shoving potatoes onto his plate as if they might disappear at any given moment.

"Before we eat, would you mind if I said something?" Kurt asked suddenly, and everyone looked up at him. Finn let out a soft moan, which he instantly regretted when Kurt shot a glare at him.

"Go ahead, Kurt," Burt mumbled through a mouth full of pork. Kurt almost laughed, until he remembered the seriousness of the situation.

"I just. I thought I should tell you guys that, well. That I'm gay," Kurt spoke the last few words so quietly that he was sure his family wan't able to hear him at all, until Finn suddenly patted him on the back.

"Way to go, Kurt," Exclaimed Finn, unable to keep his face even. He was smiling bigger than Kurt had ever seen him smile.

His dad looked as though he were about to speak when a beautiful, snow colored owl flew through the window. Kurt recognized it at once as Blaine's. He dropped a small letter right in Kurt's lap and flew off within a second. Kurt could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he didn't care. He read the message Blaine had sent him carefully to himself.

_Courage._

* * *

><p><strong>Still not crack, but courage Blaine is alway great. And Kurt came out to his family so I got all the drama out of the way pretty much. Leaves more room for hilarity. Each chapter is going to start with an explanation of a different character's past, just FYI. I'm super excited to do Puckerman's, but he's not for a few chapters. Hope you enjoy. Review maybe?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is about Finn and how awesome he is. The next one will either be about Puckerman or Rachel. I haven't decided yet. Still not crack really. I'm actually trying to decide if I still want it to be. I mean, it'll be slightly cracky, still, but I actually kind of like the path it's on now. If you have an opinion review and tell me about it. I'd love to hear feedback.**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson had always been a nice guy. He'd tried really hard to stay out of trouble when he was a kid, desperate to keep his mother happy. Sometimes being the nice guy caused a bit of trouble for him, though. When he first started at Hogwarts, he hadn't really lived in the world. He was just an eleven year old kid with a strange talent, so being pushed into the world of magic was a little weird for him. Still, he tried to keep up his nice guy attitude.<p>

When he started having to make friends life got a little harder. Being sorted into Hufflepuff made things difficult enough, not to mention he was an awkwardly tall muggleborn with second hand everything. He'd of course met Kurt on the platform and sat with him on the train. They got along well, but they hadn't had much in common. When a young Asian boy stepped into their compartment both their eyes fluttered toward the door.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," The boy asked, looking towards Finn. Finn then looked at Kurt, who nodded.

"Uh, yeah, dude. Sure," Finn told him, a kind smile on his face. The boy sat down tentatively, looking nervous and excited at the same time.

"I'm Mike Chang," He told them, extending a hand for each. Finn shook Mike's hand immediately.

"I'm Finn Hudson, good to meet you!"

"I'm Kurt Hummel," He told Mike, looking up from the magazine place carefully in his lap.

"What are you reading?" Mike asked after a few moments. Kurt looked up at him with a look on his face that Finn couldn't quite read. For a second Finn didn't think he would answer.

"Vogue," Kurt said, some annoyance in his voice that both of the boys caught. Finn and Mike exchanged confused looks and he let out a sigh.

"It's a magazine," Explained Kurt impatiently, and Finn let out a noise of understanding. Mike, however, still looked confused.

"Huh?" Mike asked, staring expectantly at Kurt. He obviously disliked not knowing things.

"You know? It's kind of like a newspaper?" Kurt and Finn exchanged glances, unable to believe the boy didn't know what magazine was.

"Oh, like the Quibbler?"

"Uh, yeah? Maybe," Kurt said, his eyes begging Finn for help. Finn had absolutely no idea what the Quibbler was, and assumed Kurt didn't either. The taller boy just shrugged though.

"Are you guys muggleborn?" Asked Mike, sounding as if that would solve everything.

"Yes, we are," Finn answered for them and Mike nodded.

"That explains a lot. So you probably have no clue what to expect once we get to school?" When they both shook their heads no, Mike rambled on and on about Hogwarts's history, the teachers their, mentioned "Harry Potter" quite a bit, and even described some of the food before another boy entered. He had blonde hair, a large mouth, and tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay, man?" Finn asked, though he looked sort of uncomfortable at the sight of another boy crying.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Can I sit in here? It looks safer?" Asked the new boy, trying desperately to keep his voice even.

"What happened?" Mike exclaimed, gesturing for the new arrival to sit next to him.

"The kids I was sitting with... They were a year older. They laughed at my mouth and cast some kind of spell to turn my hair blonde. I don't know how to reverse it."

"Oh my god, that sounds awful!" Kurt practically yelled, staring at the boy. Everyone else turned their heads quickly in Kurt's direction and he mumbled something about the importance of hair care.

"Maybe when I get home for Christmas my mom will fix it," Mumbled the blonde boy hopefully and both Mike and Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! It's not funny!" The boy said, but began to laugh along with them. "I'm Sam, by the way. Sam Evans."

"Hey! I'm Finn Hudson, this is Mike Chang, and this is Kurt Hummel," Finn said, pointing to each of the children as he spoke.

Even after they'd all been sorted into different houses, Finn into Hufflepuff, Kurt into Slytherin, Mike into Ravenclaw, and Sam into Gryffindor, the boys all seemed to be friends. Especially Sam and Finn. Mike was much smarter than both of the boys, and they found themselves traveling to the Ravenclaw common room a lot during their first year. Kurt, though enjoyed the company of Finn, Sam, and Mike occasionally, had made his own friends, and worse, his own enemies.

One day, while Finn and Sam were walking from the Ravenclaw common room to the kitchens to sneak food in the middle of first year, they walked into one of Sam's fellow Gryffindors, Noah Puckerman.

"'Sup?" He asked casually, changing directions to walk with them. Even at a young age Puckerman was sporting a Mohawk that made him look both cool and ridiculous at the same time.

"We're going to the kitchens to get food," Sam told him quietly, and Puck laughed.

"That's baby stuff," He told them. "Try sneaking to Hogsmade to nick food."

"You've done that before?" Finn asked in awe. He'd never really broken the rules before, and couldn't believe someone could actually sneak off school grounds. Especially as just a first year.

"Of course I have. I'm a total bad-ass," Puck said proudly, and both Sam and Finn exchanged a worried glace. They weren't sure if they were up for sneaking out. They cared a great deal about the housecup and everything. They couldn't risk losing points.

"Hello gentleman," Finn heard Kurt say, and he looked up to see him walking their way.

"What's up, homo?" Puckerman asked, laughing at his own insult. Kurt just rolled his eyes, stuck his head up high, and walked passed them without another word. Before he turned the corner though, Sam stopped him.

"Wait!" He yelled, causing Kurt to halt. "Dude, that's not cool."

"What's not?" Puck sounded confused and annoyed, obviously eager to begin their bad-ass adventure.

"What you called Kurt. It wasn't cool," Sam explained, looked at Finn for assistance.

"Yeah, man. He's our friend and he's cool. You shouldn't stay stuff like that to him," Finn interjected, standing up straighter in the process. He couldn't help but notice the smile growing on Kurt's lips.

"Alright, sorry," Puck muttered to Sam and Finn, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well, don't say sorry to us," Sam said suddenly.

"Say sorry to him," Finn ordered, looking from Kurt to Puck. Puck grumbled under his breath something that sounded to like "gay" to Finn, but turned toward Kurt with a half smirk on his lips.

"Sorry, dude. I was out of line. I don't even know you," Puck said, glancing at Kurt and than back at the other two boys for approval.

"It's alright," Kurt told him, and then slowly began walking again. "I wouldn't recommend sneaking off to Hogsmade, by the way. Mrs. Norris is patrolling the corridors tonight."

That was the first time Finn had ever been in a situation that he needed to stand up for Kurt. It was also the first of many times that he was not the first to step up when the boy needed him, which was always something he regretted. As the pair of them got closer, and the bullies got meaner, Finn found himself in plenty of fights with the other students, though. Particularly a pair of Slytherin beaters Dave Karofsky and Azimo Adams.

They'd taken a special interest in Kurt since their second year at Hogwarts, when Kurt kindly declined their offer to play on the Quidditch team. Finn had seen him play before, and Kurt was pretty good. He'd forced him to play seeker for him many times during that summer. Kurt told the boys that the wind would mess up his hair and damage his skin. Finn had to admit that, thought it was true, it wasn't the smartest thing to say to a pair of homophobic bullies, but had to admire Kurt's I-don't-give-a-crap attitude.

Finn was, of course, teased relentlessly for always sticking up for Kurt, but he had thankfully always had Sam and Mike their to back him up, and then Puckerman. After a little while it seemed like everyone in the school was on their side but Karofsky and Azimo, something Finn took great pride in. He would do anything to protect his brother. So when Kurt decided to come out to the whole family at dinner one night, Finn was prepared to be their for him. He wasn't prepared for the Blaine guy to be there too, though.

"Ahh! Oh my god!" Carol exclaimed as the bird flew out of their kitchen. Finn was looking at Kurt and saw a bright smile form on his lips. He did the best ninja impression he could to casually look over Kurt's shoulder to read the letter. His ninja impression wasn't that good at all, but Kurt seemed to be too distracted by the message to even notice the other boy leaning over his shoulder. Finn read the word "courage" and wondered who would send him such a message. He squinted to see the signature at the bottom, but snapped his head up with Burt began speaking.

"Kurt, I can't say this comes as a surprise to me. When you were a little boy all you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heals," Finn let out a soft laugh, and Kurt cracked a small smile, looking as though he wasn't afraid in the slightest. Like someone really had given him courage. "But I'll love you no matter what. We'll all love you no matter what, even if the idea isn't particularly pleasing. I just want you to be yourself."

"I know dad," Kurt said, tears forming in his eyes. Burt and Kurt stood up at the same time to hug, and when they did, Finn went to join them at also, followed quickly by Carol.

"I love group hugs," Finn said happily, smiling as he rested his head on top of Kurt's.

"Me too, sweetie," His mother said, patting him softly on the back.

"I'm claustrophobic," Kurt mumbled, and everyone let go of him at once, though Finn wasn't exactly sure what the word meant. Kurt just sounded like he was being suffocated.

When dinner was over, Finn approached Kurt cautiously, slightly afraid of the smaller boy. Sometimes Kurt could just be so insanely bitchy at the most random times. Kurt assured him they weren't random, but Finn couldn't even remember doing anything wrong, so he was pretty sure Kurt was lying to him.

"So man, who was that letter from?" Finn asked, picking up a towel to help his brother with the dishes. Kurt glared at him for a moment, and then looked down toward the sink.

"Oh, this would be so much easier with magic!" He exclaimed, throwing down the plate he was scrubbing in frustration.

"In a hurry to write them back, are you?" Finn smiled his best smile at Kurt, which caused Kurt to give a slight laugh. It was always an achievement when he made Kurt laugh.

"It was Blaine. He was just making sure I got through dinner alright," Kurt explained, blushing, and not meeting Finn's eyes.

"You really like him, don't you?" Finn asked, glad he was finally allowed to ask those types of questions without getting bitched out. Kurt looked as though he were in thought for a moment, and then stared up at Finn.

"I guess I do."

"Does he like you?" Finn questioned, his eyes trained on Kurt's head. When Kurt turned up, Finn could see hope in his little brothers eyes, and maybe fear too.

"I doubt it," Kurt mumbled, but Finn wasn't convinced.

"No, I bet he does," Finn stated confidently. "He wouldn't have sent you courage if he didn't really, really like you."

"You think so?" Kurt sighed as he finished up the last dish. He seemed so eager to hear what Finn had to say for once.

"Totally, I know how guys like Blaine think," Finn said, nodding his head for effect. Kurt's face lit up and Finn was glad it was his words that caused the boy to look so happy.

"Thanks Fi- Wait, how did you know what the letter said?" Kurt asked, glaring at the larger, less intelligent boy.

"I, uh, didn't. I just assumed because he's in Gryffindor and all, that he would-" Finn stammered, absolutely terrified.

"Finn, even you have to know how obvious of a lie that is," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I read the letter over you shoulder," Finn confessed, stepping back slightly to avoid getting hit by Kurt. It didn't work.

"I can't believe you'd do that!" Kurt yelled, smacking Finn hard in the chest. He was so used to it, though, he hardly even felt it.

"I was curious! You looked so happy!" Finn tried to defend himself, but Kurt wouldn't hear it. He was busy rambling on about how disrespectful it was of Finn to read his mail. He even mentioned something about it being against federal law. Finn stopped listening after a couple minutes and decided that yes, sometimes being the nice guy had it's disadvantages.

* * *

><p><strong>I love the idea of Hero Sam. And I liked the idea that some kid magic'd his hair blonde. It kinda popped into my head as I was writing. I am also in love with Puck, so writing him in was great. The group hug made my day, of course. And big brother Finn is my favorite thing in the world so it's just going to be in every chapter. Seriously. I could write endless Furt brother scenes. It rivals the number of Abused!Kurt scenes I can write. I could seriously make those go on for days. I have problems. Review maybe? Tell me what you think. What do you like? What do you hate? Who should I add more of? What should I add less of? Stuff like that. Peace out. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

** Puck's chapter! I'm really happy about this and how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it too. I'm pretty sure Lily Potter will have her own chapter next time, and we will show the trip to Hogwarts which is always exciting. Have fun reading this!**

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Noah Puckerman was the very definition of a player. He'd done his best to at least attempt to get with every girl in the school. His short lived flings with Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Rose Weasley, Brittany Pierce, Alice Longbottom, and even Lauren Zizes were a very strong indication that he could pretty much get any chick he wanted. Except, there was one girl who didn't want him, and that was Quinn Fabray.<p>

It all started in their second year of Hogwarts when, like Puck, the girls were starting to hit puberty. He couldn't help but notice that puberty had been extremely good to the girl. She had grown into her body in ways Puck hadn't known were possible, and her baby fat was to a minimum, something that couldn't be said about most of the other girls.

Sadly, many of the other boys were noticing Quinn as well. She wasn't interested in any of them, though. The girl was always far too caught up in her studies to have the time of day for boys like Puckerman. Even with his epically cool hair, and amazing upper arm strength.

"Quinn, when will you see that we're perfect for each other?" Puck asked one day after approaching her in the great hall. She was sitting with Santana Lopez discussing the advantages of hair straightening spells.

"I don't really see it, Noah," She told him sternly. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving, much like her heart. "You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. You're blood line is flawed, mine is perfect."

"All that stuff doesn't matter! You and I, we're the same," If Puck were less bad-ass he might have sounded almost desperate. "We both know we're better than all these other people. We both know were were meant for something more."

"You're sweet," Quinn told him softly, "But you're really just not my type."

Puck let his head fall in shame as he stomped back to the Gryffindor table, where Sam and Finn sat waiting for his return.

"Dude, how'd it go?" Sam asked, sounding eager. Finn on the other hand, looked nervous for Puck's answer, and uncomfortable about sitting at the wrong house table, though no one really thought anything of it. Kurt had often traveled to the Hufflepuff table to mingle with Mercedes.

"She said I wasn't her type," Puck spat at them, straightening the robes in the process. He'd never been good with rejection, not that he had to deal with it often.

"That sucks, buddy," Finn said, clapping him on the back. Puck noticed, however, that Finn didn't look sorry at all for his friend. In fact, Puck would venture to say that his friend looked mildly pleased.

Puckerman eventually let the Slytherin go though, deciding that one day she'd realize just how badly she wanted him. When Finn and the girl began dating during their third year, though, Puck's quest for the girl grew even stronger.

"Hey man, what the hell?" Puck had been waiting outside the Hufflepuff common room for the better part of an hour until for the taller boy to finally came out.

"What?" Finn looked around, confused at the sight of his friend.

"Since when have you been interested in Quinn?" Puck asked, moving towards Finn to emphasize his anger.

"I've always liked Quinn!" Finn told the Gryffindor quickly, holding his hands out to protect himself.

"Really? Then why'd you wait so long to ask her out?" Puck's features were hard and his voice sounded lower than usual.

"I wanted to make sure you were over her. You and Santana have been together for over a month now. I thought it'd be okay," Finn explained. He looked at Puck sadly, causing the shorter boy to back off a little.

"Yeah, right. I am over her. I just, I wanted to..." Puck trailed off, suddenly feeling stupid for getting so angry at his friend. Quinn was just some blonde bitch anyway. He was sure she wouldn't ever put out anyway. Santana was a much better girlfriend for him than Quinn.

"We cool man?" Finn asked, holding out his fist for Puck to bump.

"Yeah, we're cool."

Really though, Puckerman was just bidding his time. Finn and Quinn often got into stupid little fights, mainly about his strange friendship with Rachel Berry. Ever since she'd began helping him in potions they'd spent a lot of time together, and Puck often thought he caught Finn staring at Rachel's ass when it seemed like no one was looking.

Once Quinn had gotten so fed up with him that they broke up. This was at the end of fourth year. It was only for about three days, but in that time Rachel and Finn had made out. When they got back together, Puckerman decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Berry, come here and talk to me for a minute," Puck called to her one day during passing period. He hadn't exactly enjoyed the girls company, but she was hot enough, and she would most likely make Finn jealous enough to act on it.

"Yes, Noah? What is it?" Rachel asked, sounding annoyed and slightly afraid. Puck didn't usually speak to people as annoying as Rachel.

"You and Finn, what happened with you guys?" Rachel stiffened at his words and then let out an exasperated "huff".

"You and him are "homeboys" aren't you? Shouldn't you know?" Rachel questioned him, her voice raised far too loud for comfort.

"Look, just talk to me, okay?" Puck asked, looking deeply into the girls eyes. When she kept her mouth shut she could actually look pretty hot.

"Oh, alright," Rachel told him, but when they walked off into an abandoned corridor they didn't actually get much talking done. Rachel seemed kind of desperate, and Puckerman's special was desperate girls.

"What the hell man!" Finn asked Puckerman, sitting down next to him at the Gryffindor table. Both Sam and Puck lifted their heads too look at him. Finn lowered his voice.

"You made out with Rachel, dude?" Finn said, sounding more disappointed then angry.

"Yeah, what's it too you?" Puck responded, rolling his eyes at the boy.

"You can't just do that to her, okay? She's fragile."

"Like what you did was any better. She told me what happened with you guys after you and Quinn's little fight. Sounds to me like a lot of the pot calling the kettle black," Puck said, pushing Finn a little.

"Are you trying to call me racist, because you know that's not true!" Finn said indignantly.

"No, idiot. It means you're being a hypocrite. If anyone's messing with Rachel's feelings it's you, not me!" Puck yelled at him, standing up from the table, grabbing his bag, and walking toward the Slytherin's.

"Hey, Rachel, I'll walk you to class, okay?" Puck said, tapping her on the shoulder and helping her up. Quinn, Santana, and Kurt all stared in awe as he did so.

"See you around ladies, Kurt," Puck told them with a nod, and Rachel just smiled brightly as they began walking away. He could just make out Finn's angry expression from across the great hall.

Puck's plan didn't work out as well as he'd originally planned, but after time Quinn had discovered Finn's dirty secret at Puckerman's hand. Rachel wouldn't have sex with him, so he couldn't keep the relationship up, no matter how jealous it had made Finn.

"Quinn, how are you doing on this fine day?" Puck whispered in her ear after he'd speed up his pace to walk with her.

"For the last time Noah, no! I'm dating Finn," Quinn told him at once, though she had a hit of a smile on her perfect lips.

"That's not what I was asking," Puck said defensively, looking down at the girl in disbelieve.

"You would have gotten there eventually." Quinn stared at him knowingly, daring him to deny it. He realized he couldn't.

"I just don't understand why you're with him," Puck exclaimed, slowing them down to a stop. Quinn shook his hand off her shoulder but didn't continue walking.

"He's sweet to me, and I know he'd never hurt me. He's-"

"He made out with Rachel," Puck said before he could stop himself. He didn't really want to sell out a bro like that, but he couldn't think of another option.

"What?" Quinn yelled, causing a few students to turn and look at them. Puck looked around, and sighed.

"Do you want to talk about his after dinner or something?" He asked he, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I want to talk about this right now!" Quinn looked slightly insane, which Puck had to admit, kind of turned him one.

"Alright, just, come with me then!" Puck took her hand and led her through random corridors until they finally stood outside the Gryffindor common room. He said the password easily and they both walked inside.

"What exactly happened?" Asked Quinn, he voice more calm then before. She obviously didn't like for anyone to see her unhinged. Puck could relate to that.

"When you guys got in that fight last month, Rachel told me they fooled around."

"I can't believe he'd do that to me," Quinn muttered to herself in disbelief. She had her back turned to Puck, so when he hugged her from behind she jumped a little in surprise.

"I know a good way to get back at him," Puck told her softly, and she thought for a few long moments before turning around to face him.

"Yeah, okay. Lets do it," Quinn said, allowing Puck to take her hands and walk her up the stairs.

Puck wasn't trying to be a bad friend when he slept with Quinn, he just thought Finn needed justice. He couldn't hurt a girl like Quinn and get away with it. Puckerman didn't ever even expect Finn to find out, until Quinn sent him a letter one day during their summer break. Puckerman was sitting in his bedroom playing an exceedingly violent video game when the owl tapped gently on his window.

"God damn it!" Puck yelled, throwing his controller aside and running toward his wind. He pulled it open and allowed the owl to fly in. "Calm down. Let me get that note!"

Puck grabbed the owl forcefully and pulled the piece of paper from it's leg. He recognized Quinn's steady scrawl at once.

_Puck, I'm not really sure how to tell you this but... I'm pregnant. You're the father. I've known for a couple weeks and I should have told you sooner, but- I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Please, don't tell Finn. I have to talk to him about it, I just don't know when. I don't expect you to help me with anything, I just thought you should know._

Puckerman stared at the letter for a long time, unsure how to respond. His eyes read and reread the words over and over again until he had the whole thing completely memorized and then carefully pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill.

_Quinn, I'm no dead beat. I may not be the smartest guy out there, but I'm more than my father ever was and I'll be damned if I'm not going to be a better father than that slime ball. I'll be there for you. I promise.  
><em>

He sent the letter off without a second thought, knowing full well he was doing the right thing. No one ever really understood how he of all people managed to get into Gryffindor, but the thing about Puck was that he would do anything for someone he loved. He wasn't afraid of anything, and there was no way he wouldn't step up to the plate when someone needed him. Especially a girl and her unborn child.

_Finn wouldn't be this brave of a man, _Puck thought, picking up his video game controller from the corner of his room. _He's just a stupid Hufflepuff. Quinn needs a real man. _Puck intended to be that man as soon as they all returned to Hogwarts. Quinn Fabray would, after all, finally be his.

Little did Puck know, that far off, in another house, Finn Hudson was sitting in his room reading over a letter that shocked him more than anything ever had in his life. He wasn't sure how Quinn had gotten pregnant, considering they'd never had sex. She assured him in her letter that some kind of magic must have accidentally happened while they were in a heavy make-out session one day, though Finn didn't know if that was possible. He did know, however, that he had a baby to help raise with Quinn and he would do anything for her, because that was the kind of guy he was.

_Quinn, I'll be there for you no matter what. If you need me to help you raise this baby I can. I'd do anything for you. I love you with all of my heart, and I hope you know that. Please write me back. Let me know you're okay. _

_ With love, Finn_

* * *

><p><strong>I changed the pregnant thing around a lot. I'm a really huge Quick shipper, so I had to. It also adds more character to my story, which will end up being completely different from Glee right now. I'm just beginning it with similar story lines. I feel like it makes the whole thing less confusing. I also have a special place in my heart for PuckelBerry, so I might bring that back eventually. Finchel will happen soon, though. And more Klaine is coming up too, because I know you miss them. I do too. Review maybe? That'd be cool.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I had like, the first part of this written two weeks ago, but I've been so busy I couldn't finish it. Sorry for the wait, I will try not to let it happen again. This chapter is very long, though, so that's good. It also drama and fun filled. Train ride to Hogwarts, everybody! Be excited! There's a little bit of Fuinn, Quick, Finchel, Klaine, AS/S, Puck/Lily, and even a bit of Brittana. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lily Potter knew that she was breathtakingly gorgeous. She'd grown into her body at young age, much to her father's dismay. Her hips and waist were slim, athletic, and her chest was at least average. Her dark red hair fell to her elbow in an elegant manner, and her large brown eyes had a certain sparkle in them that all the boys in her grade couldn't seem to get over. Lily wasn't interested in the juvenile boys in her grade, though. She wanted someone more mature. Someone who knew exactly what they were doing, and most importantly, someone who would piss off her father.<p>

She'd heard stories about Noah Puckerman. He was in the same year as her older brother Albus, and from what he'd said, the kid was kind of a player. This didn't concern Lily in the slightest, as she could also be considered a "player", if a girl could be a player. She wasn't yet fourteen, but she'd already dated half of the boys in her year, which she took pride in. Though the school slut would always be Santana Lopez, Lily thought she was on her way to getting a reputation. She'd once heard that a bad reputation was better than no reputation at all.

All the girls who wanted a reputation went after Puck for one reason or another. He was a bad boy, but still, he was in Gryffindor. Lily had to respect that. She'd prefer dating a Slytherin, for that might annoy her father more, but she'd heard that everyone in Slytherin was gay, so that was out. Not to mention, having your first time with Puckerman wasn't exactly unsettling. He happened to be one of the most attractive boys in the school.

It hadn't always been Lily's personal goal to do all she could to annoy her father. In fact, at one point, her and her father were extremely close. All of that changed, however, when Albus was sorted into Slytherin. Suddenly, Albus was the favorite and Lily and James were just cast aside. It infuriated her to no end.

"It's hard for him," Her mother tried to explain one day. "He feels like half the family hates him now. We just want to make sure he knows we still love him."

After that, he'd actually befriended that Malfoy boy. Lily was sure that after finding that out she would become the favorite again, but it just seemed to make her parents love Albus more. It was like they were happy he'd made friends with their old enemy's son. It was at that point that she realized the more different Albus became, the more her parents adored him. She made it her sole mission in life to act out as well, until her parents decided she was important to.

This is, of course, where Puckerman came into the picture. His mohawk and bad-ass attitude would drive her father, mother, and brothers insane. Once they found out she'd been sleeping with him, they would all realize how desperate she was for their attention and she would be the favorite again. Though, the plan didn't work out exactly as she'd wanted it to.

"Excuse me," Lily said, approaching the tall, older boy. He was leaning against a wall, staring back and fourth between the platform's barrier and the Hogwarts express, obviously looking for someone. Lily assumed he was waiting on one of his egg-headed friends.

"I think you're a fifth year, right?" She asked, thankful that she was still wearing her muggle clothes. The small tank-top she was wearing did a wonderful job at showing off her figure.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Puckerman responded, looking down at the girl. The first thing he noticed were here bright brown eyes. The second thing he noticed were he boobs, which he could see easily as he stared down at her.

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd seen my brother Albus? He's in your year, a Slytherin. I've lost him, and we were going to sit together on the train," Lily explained all of this while speaking in a high, girlish voice. Puck gave her a sexy smirk before answering.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't say that I have," The older boy told her, stepping away from the wall carefully. "But I wouldn't mind if you sat with me."

Lily felt extremely successful as he smiled at him, her heart skipping a beat in excitement. That is, until she saw the look of sheer panic on Puck's face after he spoke the words.

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked, batting her eyelashes at Puckerman. He didn't seem to notice however.

"Yeah, I've just got to go," The tan boy stammered before running off towards Quinn Fabray. One of the most popular girls in school. She was a chaser for the Slytherin's Quidditch team, dating the cutest boy in school, and she was just plain gorgeous.

"But wait!" Lily yelled after him, but the attempt was futile.

"Hey, Lily," A voice from behind her sounded. She turned around quickly and spotted a taller boy with perfect blonde hair.

"Hello, Scorpius," Lily responded coolly, sour about the rejection.

"Have you seen Al?" He asked, ignoring the girls attitude all together.

"He's probably with our mother and father somewhere getting pampered and loved," Lily mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Or you know, he's over there talking to Rachel Berry."

"Ah, alright. Thanks," Scorpius yelled, running off to meet up with his best friend. Lily suspected there was something going on between them, and watched them carefully for a minute. She saw as Albus suddenly stopped talking to Rachel and pulled Scorpius into a hug, a bright smile on his face. Al only wore that smile for Scorpius and Scorpius only ever hugged Al.

"I missed you, Score," Lily could hear her brother say as he pulled away from the hug. She noticed that Rachel looked slightly uncomfortable, but neither boy seemed to be paying attention to her.

"I missed you too," Scorpius told the shorter, dark haired boy. He had a slight blush on his cheeks as he spoke and it made Lily feel uneasy. Friends didn't blush like that.

Lily stepped onto the train quickly, hearing snippets of conversation as she passed each compartment. Most of it was pointless gossip between friends. Some of it was just happy chatter, and others were fighting. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were whispering to each other and hugging, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson seemed to be talking quite happily about some wizard, and Mercedes Jones and Jeff Sterling were speaking to casually about the classes she was taking for O.W.L level There was only one conversation that caught her attention that year.

"How's the baby?" Lily heard Finn Hudson whisper. Lily did a double take and saw that he was speaking to none other than Quinn Fabray.

"Shh!" Quinn snapped, hitting her boyfriend on the shoulder. Lily stood carefully outside the compartment, hidden from both their eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't- I'm just worried!" Finn told her quickly and Lily had to strain her ear to hear Quinn's next words.

"The baby is fine, Finn."

"I haven't stopped thinking about it since you told me. I'm just so sorry I put you through all this," Finn muttered, sounding broken.

Lily noticed that Quinn paused apprehensively before replying, "You should be."

_So there's baby drama this year,_ Lily thought happily. _Perhaps it'll be easier to seduce Puckerman than I thought._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the train Puckerman sat alone in a compartment waiting for Quinn to meet him. She had to go to the Prefects compartment first, but then they would be able to sit down and talk about their future and how they would handle bringing a baby into the world. He felt extremely nervous. They'd barely spoken before getting onto the train, and he hadn't really conversed with her all summer. A soft knock at the door broke his nerves for a moment.<p>

"Hello again," Lily said as she stepped into his compartment. "You looked pretty lonely sitting in here all by yourself."

"It was giving me time to think," Puck mumbled, staring at the young girl in front of him. "Did you find your brother all right?"

"Yes, but he refused to let me sit with him. I don't see why, seeing as Scorpius is busy in the Prefects compartment anyway," Lily explained, not really expecting Puck to listen.

"Oh right, he's the other Slytherin Prefect isn't he?" The handsome teen asked casually, thinking of Quinn.

"Yes, right along side Quinn Fabray," Lily said, watching the boy's reaction to the name. His eyes glowed brightly and his face relaxed. She could tell he really liked the girl. Lily thought it might be nice of her to tell him what she'd heard about Quinn a few seconds ago. If he really cared about the girl, he deserved to know.

"Wish I made Prefect," Puck grumbled to himself suddenly and Lily felt annoyed. She didn't much care for self-pity.

"Yeah, well Blaine Anderson is sort of perfect. He'd be hard to beat," Lily said, not even bothering to sweeten up her words.

"Thanks," Puck spat, but he was smiling at her. Lily returned the smile and moved closer to him.

"I can't believe she's pregnant," She whispered abruptly, and Puck's eyes widened in shock.

"What? How did you- Where did you hear that?" He stuttered, feeling his heart speed up.

"I heard some people talking about it as I walked past their compartment. I guess a lot of people knew," She told him, hoping that might make him feel better. It didn't.

"God dammit!" He yelled and Lily jumped back.

"I'm sorry you have to find out this way!" She said sadly, reaching out to pat him on the back. He moved away and stared at her for a moment.

"I already knew," Puck muttered, looking down at his hands for comfort. "No one else was supposed to find out. Not this soon."

"Oh, man..." Lily trailed off. She didn't know why Puck was reacting so strangely if he already knew. "I don't think too many people know. I'm sure it's just the people I heard talking!"

"Don't try to make me feel better. If the word's out, then the words out." Puck was still staring into his hands and Lily felt awful about the whole ordeal. She'd never miscalculated a situation like that before.

"No listen, I didn't just overhear two random girls talking. I actually overheard Finn and Quinn saying something about it," Lily admitted, pushing slightly with shame.

"Really?" Puck asked, sounding hopeful and a little annoyed. "What were they saying?"

"Finn was just saying that he'd been really worried about the baby since- Since he found out she was pregnant," Lily explained, glad that Puckerman didn't seem angry with her for lying.

"What? Did they say anything about me?" Puck sounded angry then, but it couldn't be about her lie.

"No, not that I heard," Lily said, taking another step back from him.

"God! That bitch!" Puck spat angrily, pacing through the compartment and muttering obscenities to himself. "I knew this would happen."

"Knew what would happen?" Lily questioned after a moment. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"I knew she'd do something stupid like that. Finn's not the father," Puck explained, punching the wall. "She just wants him to be."

"Who is the father?" Lily asked, feeling that she already knew.

"I am," Puck said darkly, staring deep into Lily's eyes. Why did she always have to pick the complex boys?

* * *

><p>"That was the most boring meeting of my life," Blaine grunted, stepping into Kurt's empty train compartment. "And Rose Weasley was just staring at me the <em>whole<em> time!"

"Oh, whatever will you do?" Kurt asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Blaine.

"Very funny, Kurt. You wouldn't be so snarky if it was you. She's a nice girl. I'll feel bad if I have to turn her down," Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. Kurt watched, secretly finding this motion attractive.

"You know, if you just acted gayer..." Kurt trailed off and began laughing quietly at the look on Blaine's face.

"Yes, all my problems in life are caused because I don't act gay enough," Blaine mumbled "I'm sure that if I just pulled you out into the hall and ravished you, all my problems would go away!"

After Blaine's words Kurt suddenly found the floor much more interesting than anything else in the room. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, as were Blaine after he realized what he'd said.

"Or, you know, any other boy on the train..." Blaine quickly said, looking up at Kurt's still reddening face.

"Yeah, of course. I get what you meant," Kurt stammered still unable to lift his eyes from the ground. He felt as though he'd never be able to gaze up again.

"But back to the main point- I doubt me acting gay will help the fact that Rose has been crushing on me since our first year at Hogwarts," Blaine whined, glaring at Kurt.

"Well, you're going to have to just suck it up then and let her down easy!" Kurt told him, forgetting his embarrassment for a moment. "Where is that Gryffindor bravery you're supposed to have?"

"It's hiding behind my nobility," Blaine said cheekily, grinning back at the teen.

"Well you're just going to have to let that go!" Kurt exclaimed, half joking. "It's just gonna be harder for her every year."

"I don't get why!" Blaine groaned, throwing his hands up in desperation. "It's not like I'm smart enough for her!"

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked, staring at his friend in shock. "Have you seen yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine was looking down at himself, as if there was something on him that was missing. He just saw his black robes and a Prefect badge. "You think she likes me because I'm a Prefect? That doesn't make sense! I only became a Prefect this year, Kurt!"

"No, Blaine! She likes you because you get progressively more attractive every year!"Kurt exclaimed, unable to believe his best friend could be so clueless.

Blaine eyed him carefully, a smirk on his face. "Do I? I hadn't noticed."

"Oh shut up," Kurt mumbled, opening a book to avoid having to look at Blaine any longer than necessary.

"I do my best to be ugly," Blaine continued in a teasing manner. "I really do! But I just can't help it."

"You know Blaine, your big head makes you sufficiently less good looking," Kurt told him, resisting the urge to glare.

"I don't know, it gets bigger every year. I think it does wonders for my looks," Blaine stated, staring at his friend to see his reaction.

"Blaine, shut up," Kurt said, still trying to read his book.

"You're right, talking does take away from my appearance."

Kurt then threw his book at Blaine's head and said, "This should take away from your appearance."

"Hey, watch it! I was only joking!" Blaine yelled, ducking and laughing hard. Kurt tried not to laugh with him, but the look on Blaine's face was so comical that he couldn't resist.

"I really hate you," Kurt grumbled, grossing his arms over his chest.

"No you don't. You love me," Blaine said this so offhandedly that Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. Because he did love Blaine. He loved Blaine more than he'd ever loved anyone. But Blaine wasn't supposed to know that.

"Sure," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine," Said a voice standing just outside their compartment door. Both of their head darted up to see who had just arrived.

"Oh, hi Rachel," Kurt said halfheartedly. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with her drama. Not when they hadn't even made it to Hogwarts yet.

"Hey, Rach," Blaine smiled, looking up at the girl. "How are you on this beautiful day?"

"Oh, I'm quite good, Blaine. I'm still a little sour about not making Prefect, but it doesn't matter. I'm sure it's rigged anyway," Rachel huffed to herself mostly, looking off in another direction. Both Blaine and Kurt cast weary glances at each other before continuing.

"Was there something you wanted?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. I heard you made Prefect, Blaine." Rachel didn't even try to smile at him. She did managed not to glare either though, with Kurt was proud of.

"Yeah, it's not all it's cracked up to be," Blaine told her reassuringly, but Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would think that. Everyone already loves you. Why should it matter if you just get something else to add to your popularity?" Rachel ranted, causing both of the boys to rub their temples in annoyance.

"Listen Rachel, if all you wanted to do was tell off Blaine, than I think you're finished here," Kurt spat, glaring at the girl.

"Well, also, I was sort of wondering if you knew where Finn was?" Rachel asked hopefully, attitude dropped for the time being.

"He made Prefect too. Are you going to tell him off?" Blaine interjected, half amused, half angry.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to see how his summer was," Rachel responded casually, ignoring Blaine's implications.

"I hardly see how that's fair," Both Blaine and Kurt grumbled together.

"Well?" Rachel asked again, staring Kurt down.

"Well what?" Kurt responded, staring back.

"Where's Finn?" She shouted, most likely loud enough for half the train to hear.

"I don't know. I'm not his keeper, Rachel," Kurt responded. "I'm sure he heard you just now, though. So he might stop by."

"Alright, I'll wait," Rachel said, not realizing Kurt was making fun of her.

"That not what I..." Kurt trailed off as Rachel when to sit next to him. Both he and Blaine sighed and resumed normal conversation.

"So, Blaine, you know how you were telling me over the summer that you were going to miss preforming?" Kurt inquired nervously. He wasn't sure how Blaine was going to feel about his idea.

"Yes, I really will. Singing makes me feel so alive, you know?" The shorter teen asked. "How come?"

"Well, I wrote Professor Figgans over the summer with my idea of starting a new club at Hogwarts, you see," Kurt started, watching Blaine for his reactions. He looked intrigued so Kurt continued. "I asked him if we could start a Glee club."

"A Glee club?" Blaine and Rachel both asked in unison. Blaine looked positively baffled by the very phrase. Rachel, however, looked excited.

"Did you just say Hogwarts is going to have a Glee club?" Rachel asked again, more excitedly. Her eyes were shinning wildly, her smile bright.

"Yes," Kurt told her apprehensively. "Why, are you thinking about joining?"

"Well, of course! I'll never pass up a chance to preform in front of an audience, Kurt," Rachel said emotionally.

"Wait, what's a Glee club?" Blaine interrupted.

"Oh, it's like what the Warblers were. It's a singing club, basically," Kurt explained happily, and Blaine's face sort of lit up.

"That sounds really awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, bouncing a little in his seat before regaining his calm and cool composure. "So Figgans said yes?"

"He told me that if I could find a teacher to run the club he would be all for it!" Kurt said, feeling excitement run through his body. Hogwarts was actually going to have a Glee club!

* * *

><p>"Quinn, lets go find a compartment," Finn muttered as he, Mercedes, and Quinn all strolled through the train's hall. They'd been making rounds for a good half hour, Quinn and Mercedes talking gingerly about their summers.<p>

"Actually Finn, I was gonna go with Mercedes and sit with Santana and Brittany for a while. Is that okay?" Quinn asked, though it didn't really sound like a question.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just go sit with Puck or something," Finn muttered, turning to walk in the opposite direction.

"No, Finn. Why don't you sit with Kurt?" Quinn suggested quickly, grabbing the tall boy's arm to stop him from moving.

"Uh, all right. Is he okay?" Finn asked, worrying not only for his brother, but for the sanity of his girlfriend as well.

"Yes, he's fine. I just think you guys should spend more time together," Quinn answered smoothly, and Finn nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll just go find him," Finn muttered walking off again, sure there was something up with Quinn that she wasn't telling him.

"Mercedes, if Finn goes into Santana and Brittany's compartment, you'll cover for me, right?" Quinn asked hopefully, walking quickly.

"Yeah, sure, Quinn. Why?" Mercedes had planned on going to Kurt's compartment too, but obviously Quinn had made other plans for her. She didn't mind, thought, because whatever was going on seemed important.

"I have to go and see Puck for a bit," Quinn explained, making her way to the compartment he said he'd be in. "We have something important to talk about."

"Okay, I'll do the best I can," Mercedes told her, feel weary. She wasn't the best liar.

"Thanks Mercedes, you're a life saver!" Quinn yelled behind her, running off down the hall. She found Puck's compartment quickly, and stepped inside. He was sitting in there a lone with a girl. A girl sitting far too close to him for comfort.

"Puck, hi! Sorry I'm late!" Quinn said, eying the girl suspiciously. She recognized her vaguely as Harry Potter's daughter.

"Busy planning your future with Finn?" Puck spat at her, his eyes burning with rage. Quinn looked from Puck to the girl in confusion.

"Lily was just telling me that he overheard you chatting about the baby with him. As if it were his to discuss."

"Puck, please, you don't know what you're talking about," Quinn stammered, feeling tears form in her eyes. They hadn't even made it to Hogwarts and her year was falling apart in front of her eyes.

"So you don't want to have that baby with Finn?" Puck asked harshly, though Quinn could see the hope deep in his eyes. Hope that she'd say no. And maybe a little that she'd say yes.

"I don't know yet," Was the best, most honest answer she could give. She managed to hold the tears back, unwilling to cry in front of some stranger.

"Then I think you should leave," Puck told her, pointing at the door. There was an awkward feeling in the air, tension at it's highest level for a a few moments before Quinn turned to leave. They both stared at each other for a moment, trying to tell each other the things they left unsaid.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, closing the door softly behind her, and running off down the hall again, running into the trolly lady as she went.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, finally. I've been looking all over for you," Finn said, stepping into his little brother's compartment.<p>

"Well, I've been here," Kurt said back, turning his head back towards Blaine so that they could continue whatever conversation they'd been having.

"Hi, Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, looking up at the teen with a huge smile on her lips. Finn stepped back a little.

"Hey, Rachel!" He said happily, startled slightly by her presence.

"How was your summer?" She asked him, stepping a little bit closer. She'd never understood personal space well.

"It was good. I practiced Quidditch a bit, hung out with Quinn, ate some food, bought some books, fought with Kurt. The usual stuff," Finn told her casually, taking a seat across from Blaine. Rachel took the seat next to him eagerly. He was just thankful she didn't sit in his lap.

"I went to Paris this summer!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement just talking about it.

"Yeah, you mentioned something about Paris over the phone one day," Finn said, playing with his robes. "Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, did I ever! It was the greatest experience of my life! I hope to move there one day, or maybe New York. I haven't decided yet! It's such beautiful city. You should really go sometime..." And she droned on about Paris for awhile. Finn didn't really mean to zone her out, but really, how much could one person have to say about Paris? He really liked Rachel, but she talked a lot and his attention span was shorter an a dogs.

"That sounds great! I wish I did something fun like that," Finn said sadly once Rachel finally stopped talking.

"What, you don't think our summer was riveting, Finn?" Kurt asked, amused. "Working with dad in the shop almost every day when we could be out practicing spells or flying brooms. How was that not the best summer of your life?"

"Oh yeah, man. It was super great," Finn said, humoring him. "At least you got to see Blaine a few times. I barely saw anyone but you."

"That's because I pick better friends than you," Kurt mocked, smiling back at Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm sort of great," Blaine said jokingly, returning Kurt's grin. Finn rolled his eyes at their flirting and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Speaking of friends, I wonder where Mercedes is?" Kurt mumbled, suddenly looking out of the compartment window.

"She said something about sitting with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany," Finn told his brother offhandedly, resting his head against the wall behind him.

"Why aren't you with Quinn?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"She wanted to hang out with her girls for a while, I guess," Finn said sadly, missing his girlfriend already and wanting to talk more about how they were going to handle the baby situation.

* * *

><p>Quinn stormed into the girls compartment quickly, tears running down her face. All three of the girls jumped up to hug her, quietly asking her what was wrong. Quinn just shook her head and sobbed harder into Santana's shoulder. Almost silently she whispered, "I just want somebody to love me." They stayed like this for a while, just holding Quinn, almost until the train came to a stop.<p>

"Come on, sweetie, we're going to find Finn for you," Santana told her nicely, which was odd.

"Alright," Quinn whispered, allowing the girls to guide her through the train as best they could. Quinn's eyes were slightly swollen, but she could play that off as being tired, or pregnant. Finn would fall for anything. They knocked on the compartment's door softly and walked in.

"Hey baby," Finn said softly as Quinn walked in. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were with me when the train stopped," Quinn explained, moving to sit on her boyfriend's lap.

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes said, pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"Hi Mercedes! I've missed you! I can't believe you didn't come and sit with us!" Kurt exclaimed in mock disapproval.

"I'm sure you didn't miss me too much with Blaine here," Mercedes said slyly, causing both the boys to go a little pink, much to her enjoyment.

"Are you guys ready for our fifth year?" Blaine asked loudly, a smile on his face as the train pulled to a stop.

"Wait, I thought last year was our fifth year?" Brittany asked, looking around confused.

"No, sweetie. Last year was our fourth year." Santana explained patting the blonde Hufflepuff on the shoulder.

"I was never able to tell four and five apart... They sound too alike," Brittany said sadly and then began repeating the two words to herself over and over again.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have a pretty good year," Kurt said to Blaine as they stood up. Blaine didn't say anything, but just smiled at his friend. And oh god, what a beautiful smile the boy had.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I hope you liked it at least a little. There was more drama then I initially wanted, but whatever. I think I listed off most of the Prefects, but if you want to know them all it's Slytherin: Scorpius and Quinn. Gryffindor: Lauren and Blaine. Ravenclaw: Artie and Rose. Hufflepuff: Finn and Mercedes. I think the only drama that will really be in this besides the baby stuff will be really stupidfun Rachel drama. So, that's good, right? Also, I totally made Lily a whore purely because I always so Ginny as being kind of a whore before Harry. It's my headcannon I can do what I want. LOL! Review maybe? I'm again sorry it took me so long to update. HATE ME.**


End file.
